1. Technical Field
The present disclosure relates to container data centers and, particularly, to a container data center which can avoid being damaged by short circuit when an earthquake occurs.
2. Description of Related Art
Container data centers, because of their portable nature, are seldom fixed securely in place, and thus are susceptible to swing even during minor earthquakes or other disturbances. If the container data center is still powered on at this time, the container data center may be damaged.